Forever
by Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: Challenge from Puddle Jumper Fics. Details inside. SHEYLA. Rating is just for safety.


Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or the song I used, just borrowing. Challenge from Puddle Jumper Fics.

SEVENTH CHALLENGE

We certainly would make a handsome couple. I believe that's what people say when two people are obviously in love and are best friends. What, however, would the higher-ups think when they discovered our secret. Would they be as understanding and forgiving our slip into intimacy, I wonder. We could call it off, but when I'm in your presence all sense of propriety flees to the four winds and I just feel warm and fuzzy. And, I want to stay with you forever. This fanfic challenge ends on **Monday, November 14, 2005** Two inanimate objects:** guitar, music**

SFB-SGAC Stargate Atlantis Weekly Fan Fiction Challenge

_22 Minutes, Two Inanimate Objects, an Opening paragraph and your creativity equals a challenge worth taking._

Dust off your typewriter, sharpen your pencils, and clean-up your computer screens because The Buzz has added another challenge and this time it's for Stargate Atlantis. Our rules are simple (see below), always in the interest of fun, and if you are involved in any other ficathon, feel free to write this scene/ficlet/vignette as a part of that. This challenge runs weekly ending on **Monday nights 11:59 p.m.**

Ratings can run through NC-17 (if your Yahoo Group takes NC-17), but please mark it clearly.

Here's the mix and the rules: You take one or two characters (your choice), add a couple innanimate ojbects (our choice), and one opening line. We provide you with the opening line. You must write non-stop for 22 minutes. Get yourself an eggtimer or bribe one of your kids to come in and stop you at the 22 minute mark and leave you alone during that time.

At 10 minutes you will probably hit a wall where you will think you can't write anything else. Keep going. Write anything in that time. Just don't stop scrawling/keying/typing. Write "I am writing garbage" if you have to, but don't stop. A minute or so after that, you will hear, see or feel your next thought/scene. It will be very quietly delivered. Pick up the scene and keep going. This will more than likely be some of your best writing. During the 22 minutes, anything you write is okay. DO NOT STOP AND GO BACK TO EDIT. After 22 minutes, you can edit.

Forever

We certainly would make a handsome couple. I believe that's what people say when two people are obviously in love and are best friends. What, however, would the higher-ups think when they discovered our secret. Would they be as understanding and forgiving our slip into intimacy, I wonder. We could call it off, but when I'm in your presence all sense of propriety flees to the four winds and I just feel warm and fuzzy. And, I want to stay with you forever.

I look back on my life and remember everything that happened between us up until that day when that recon mission went bad on the Genii homeworld:

Scented candles filled the room. I never really liked the cinnamon ones but now I've come to love them. Everytime I smell them they remind me of you. I 've never smelled anything as sweet. The first time we kissed I had the cinnamon candles burning in my room.

You came to my room to retrieve your football tape that I had borrowed. I went to get it and that awful scent reached my nose even from my closet. I only had them because they were the only candles I had left. When I came back we flirted a little. I had been thinking about how well you could kiss and suddenly, you kissed me. I was surprised at first but then I loosened up and the soft kiss turned passionate and soon we were, as you say, 'making out' on my couch.

The next morning I woke up in my bed lying with you next to me. What a night it had been. I never remembered feeling so happy as I was then. But it wasn't allowed. I was a member of your team. If anyone found out they'd... I know Elizabeth would have supported us but what about the rest? Would they have been able to understand?

I sat on the balcony and you came out to sit with me. "I love you Teyla." You whispered in my ear as I leaned aginst your chest.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." You took my hand and led me back to your room. I waited on the couch and you rummaged through your closet. After removing piles of clothes I watched you pick up a black case and open it. A beautiful, shiny guitar lay nestled inside. You tuned it and played me a song.

"That was beautiful." I said when you finished playing. I had never known you could sing. Or play a guitar for that matter.

"It thought you'd like it. It's a song called 'Amazed' by this group called Lonestar."

"Sing me another." So you played another for me.

When you finished your song, we snuggled together on the couch.

"Teyla, I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you. Even if the air force wants us to stop seeing each other, I will find a way for us to be together." Tears welled up in my eyes because I knew we would never be able to tell anyone about us. We would never be able to take our relationship any further. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay with me without risking your career.

"I love you too John. And I know that you will do whatever you can. I want to be with you forever."

That was over a month ago. Now you sit beside my grave on the mainland and sing me that song you played for me in your room.

"I hate the Genii." You say. "And when Carson told me you died from that gun shot, I wanted to murder someone. I didn't know how I would live with out you. If only you had lived a bit longer. Today the air force lifted the frat regs since we will need to be able to populate Atlantis with more people. Rodney and Elizabeth are together. They are getting married in two months. I just thought I'd let you know. You would have loved it. Rodney stood up in front of the whole expedition and ask her to marry him. You would have been Elizabeth's maid of honor. I promise the next time I visit I will explain what that is. But I'm due on a mission in one hour and Elizabeth, excuse me, future Mrs. Dr. McKay has to brief me on it. But I just had to tell you once more that I love you Teyla. You're my best friend and I wanted to marry you. Would you have married me, Teyla? I love you forever and good bye."

Our ritual continues. Everyday you find time to come down and sing me a song on you guitar. Always that beautiful one, 'Amazed', and one other. I wish that I could have been there to go to Earth with you. You were going to show me more Earth music.

I want you to know, John, that I love you too, and always will. And even though I'm here with the ancestors now, I will always watch over you. And yes, I would have loved to marry you. Maybe someday we will get the chance. I still want to be with you forever. Good bye John.

END


End file.
